Caskets are an expensive element of a funeral, and some of the deceased are cremated rather than buried in caskets. Accordingly, rental casket systems can be useful to enable tasteful presentation of the deceased during funeral services, without the necessity of purchasing a casket. Rental casket systems can include a casket, which is rented, and an insert, on which the deceased is lain, which is removably inserted into the casket for presentation of the deceased.
It is important for the insert to be easily inserted into and removed from the casket. Accordingly, some known rental casket systems include a removable panel to enable the insert to be inserted into the casket without having to raise and lower the insert over the sides of the casket. Additionally, some known rental casket systems include rollers positioned along the bottom of the casket to enable the insert to be rolled into and out of the casket. However, these rollers take up space within the casket, leaving less space available for the insert and the deceased within the casket.
It is also desirable for the insert to be repositioned within the casket, specifically to raise a head portion of the insert, to raise the upper body of the deceased and enable a pleasant presentation of the deceased within the casket. Accordingly, some known casket rental systems include a height adjustment mechanism within the casket to raise the head portion of the insert within the casket. However, these height adjustment mechanisms also take up space within the casket. Additionally, the height adjustment mechanisms must be designed to avoid interference with insertion and removal of the insert.